Cat and Mouse
by Kirishtu
Summary: What do dragons really do when they're not meddling in the affairs of the 'lesser' races? Sytherious is certainly happy to instruct Zakariastraz on a certain... pastime. Oneshot


Originally posted on aff 2010-09-08

It was a race. It was always a race, one that Sytherious always won. The large black dragon was at a disadvantage, too large for much agility, but he had stamina on his side. His prey, however, was young, a pup, and had the speed, but not the energy. The red drake flying ahead of him would tire, perhaps even fall right out of the sky with how Sy pushed him. Inevitably, young Zakariastraz would have to land, and Sytherious would have his victory.

Zak was putting up a better and better fight each time, flying faster than Sy could keep up. But the drake ran out of energy quickly, and sometimes Sy would let the young creature simply fall from dizzying heights. Or, when the mood struck him, Sytherious would wrap the crimson-scaled drake up in his claws and bite onto his neck, sending them both into a terrifying freefall that made Zak scream so delightfully.

Sytherious' eyes focused on the sudden staccato rhythm of Zak's wings. The race was nearing the end, judging by the way Zak was panting, his tongue hanging from his mouth, his wings fighting for every ounce of air that would propel his small body forward. Sytherious picked up his pace, grinning, fully intending to claim his prize. Zak looked back at him from over his shoulder – and the red drake suddenly plummeted. Sytherious roared in fury that he would be denied, and folded his wings, rocketing down, down, down after the rebellious drake. Too late did Sytherious see the ice on the lake's surface. Too late did he see his prey, a victorious look on his face, perched precariously on an ice-bound rock.

"Clever little bastard," Sy said – and impacted the ice and frigid water beneath. Steam rose upon his submersion, melting the ice and boiling the water. Two could play at this game, and Sy slowly swam toward Zak's shadow, careful not to disturb anything.

The young drake was elated, panting harshly and still very, very wary. He spread his little wings, golden eyes focused on the huge crater in the ice. He rose up like a cat, tail swinging. Sytherious watched this all from behind Zak, watching the precious little drake relax. Then Sytherious struck.

Ice and water sprayed as a deadly rain upon Sy's emergence, and Zak barely had time to let out a roar before Sytherious' talons closed about him. Zak struggled and thrashed, trying to snap at Sytherious' claws and neck. Sy growled and clamped his jaws – which were considerably larger than Zak's head – closed on the drake's neck. He tasted the little red's blood and felt that small body tremble in his grip. The dragon's powerful wings took them away from the winter-locked lake, over frozen tundra, to the black dragon's personal lair. Upon landing, Sytherious covered Zakariastraz with his body, refusing to release him. Zak struggled, and Sytherious felt himself growing hard.

"Get off me!" Zak howled, hissing loudly as he felt the black dragon's cock against his hide.

Sytherious ignored him. "Change," the black commanded. When Zak refused to obey, Sytherious raised a paw and placed it on Zak's neck. Then he squeezed, cutting off the drake's air. "I won't ask again, drake."

Sy was proud that Zak didn't obey immediately. He had to really squeeze before he felt the drake beginning to change. Sy changed as well, his paw/hand still firmly around Zak's throat. Sy stared at the young elf in his grip with undisguised lust. He grabbed a fist full of the boy's red/blonde mane and shoved him to his knees.

"You know what to do." Sy growled.

"Go to hell!" Zak snapped.

Sytherious shrugged and unlaced his leather pants, pulling out his thick, heavy cock. He stroked his length, loving the obvious fear/disgust/thrill/lust in Zak's golden-green eyes. Zak would fight to the bitter end, but he couldn't deny he wanted what was going to happen. After all, who could resist Sytherious?

Sy hooked his thumb in the corner of Zak's mouth and forced his jaw open. Then, he thrust inside that wet, hot cavern. Zak's throat felt so good against the head of his cock, his tongue and teeth added pleasures. The young drake was choking but Sy ignored his sounds of distress. Zak's nails found Sy's hips and dug in, scraping southward until he found what he was looking for.

His sharp nails curled around the black dragon's scrotum and squeezed. Sytherious howled and threw Zak away from him, snarling as loudly as the drake did. Zak lunged at Sytherious – the dragon grinned and side-stepped, fingers snarling in that long, beautiful tail of Zak's hair. He pulled so hard Zak's body was a slingshot, and Zak collided hard with Sy's body.

"Now that wasn't nice, little one." Sytherious growled as he all but shredded the red drake's clothing. Zak struggled, growling as each last thread was pulled away from him and left him bare to the dragon's eyes.

"Since when do you care about nice?!" Zak snapped, struggling even though it was futile.

Sy didn't answer. His eyes drank in the sight of the drake before him, lingering on scars he himself had put on that beautiful body. He all but threw Zak to the floor and covered him, pinning his wrist to the stone. Sy didn't waste time – he nudged Zak's legs apart and switched both of the boy's wrists to one hand. With his hand free, Sytherious guided his cock to that waiting, tight hole. Zak howled like he always did – Sy thrust in balls deep on the first try, pulled out and thrust in again, barely giving Zakariastraz time to register what abuse his body was taking. Sytherious stared down at the drake, watching those green eyes screw up in pain and hate, and he leaned over the drake, capturing his mouth in a brutal kiss that, when he drew away, left blood coating their lips and teeth. He kept thrusting because Zak kept tightening, blood easing the way for Sy's cock.

He was deep in the darkness of Zak's body when he heard Zak's breath hitch and looked up to the drake's face. His eyes were closed tight, red-dyed mouth open as he panted harshly in between noises, sweat rolling down his face and making his hair stick to his skin. Sytherious kept thrusting, watching the micro-expressions on his lover's (unwilling, of course, but that was talking semantics) face.

And then, suddenly, it was over for Zak, the drake spitting out an expletive as he came, hot white staining Sytherious' tunic. Sytherious burst out laughing in between thrusts and howled joyously as he came, filling his drake with every last drop of his seed.

He pulled out of Zak and watched blood and semen pool beneath the boy, purring the entire time. Zak's fist came across and caught Sy in the cheek.

"The least you can do is let me keep my clothes, you bastard." Zak growled.

Sy grinned. "Where's the fun in that?"

Zak snarled and Sytherious just kept laughing.

A few minutes later, a huge black dragon took wing, quickly followed by a crimson drake who seemed to have trouble flying. Sytherious twisted in the air and closed his talons around Zakariastraz, pulling him close to his chest.

It made the freefall that much easier, and Zak's scream on the way down sent waves of pleasure through Sy's body. The black dragon burst out laughing, which only made Zak's curses sweeter. Sytherious leveled out and let Zak go, not bothering to chase his young mate. Eventually, they'd seek each other out. Sytherious gave a lazy grin, and decided to start after Zak, purring at the thought of what he would do to the drake when he caught him this time.


End file.
